Two is Better than One
by chugokugogirl
Summary: Asami desires affects Akihito too much.


Two is Better than One

All Characters goes to Ayano Yamane, I own nothing.

Characters: AkihitoxAsami, AkihitoxAsamixFeilong

Ratings: R (Read at your own risks)

This is my first time writing, tell me what you guys think!

"Ahhhh…AHH…no Asami, Ple..ease..st..st..op, I..I can't..Take…take it…offffff! AH! AHHHH!"

Akihito's erotic moans could be heard throughout the whole penthouse. He has been in this position for what seemed like hours and did not cum once due to the cock ring. He needed release bad. He couldn't think straight anymore as more and more pressure started to build down in his organ.

Hoping to put an end to his endless sexual torture, he looked up at Asami with his best teary eyed puppy face and begged.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily for that little stunt you pulled. You sure have a lot of nerves to do such a thing to ME Akihito. So, how about you tell me what caused you to act such a way?" Asami purred into Akihito's ears, causing him shiver.

"AHH, AHHH, no…it..it hurtsss..so much...please..I need…to…cummmm!" Akihito panted with the little breath he had.

"Are you really to talk?"

"Nhhhhh…Is that…*pant* the best you…can do?" Akihito moaned out. There was no way he was gonna tell Asami what happened, Asami will no doubt make it happen for real.

"fufu, let's see just how much longer you can endure" Asami said, sadistic amusement evident in his voice"

_That bastard, he's enjoying this way too much. I can't hold out much longer. It was his entire fault to begin with anyways, fucking me pretty much 24/7. How can he think that all that sex wouldn't affect me?_

***Flashback***

_Cool beer and hotpot at my place!_ Akihito texted

Akihito had his whole day planned out. He would hang with his friends, eat, laugh, get drunk, and his phone and Asami will be no where never his vicinity.

"The target is waking down the street, he's heading towards you"

"Target spotted" replied Suoh. "When I give the signal, Team Alpha head out and grab him."

As Akihito neared the staircase to his apartment, four suited goons jumped out of the corner and wrestled him down to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DO YOU FUCKERS THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Akihito screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the whole neighborhood to peek out at the show.

"Asami-sama, we've caught the brat, I'm bring him back to the penthouse right away" said Suoh into his cellphone.

"NO, LET ME GO! TELL HIM TO GO FUCK HIMSELF"

Akihito struggled endlessly in the men's hold, kicking and scream, but in the end, he lost the fight as always and ended up locked in the limo once again.

Upon reaching the penthouse, Akihito was dragged out of the limo and brought to Asami.

"What do you want bastard." he grumbled under his breath

"Strip and follow me" Asami said with his trademark smirk

"What!? You can't tell me what to do! I'm going home, I have plans tonight and it doesn't involve you!"

"I will give you a choice: you can either willing take off your clothes or I can tie you up and ripped it off of you. Your choice."

"Fuckin bastard" Akihito fumed as he started to remove each pieces of his clothes. During his little show, Asami did not take his eyes off of him. His gaze showing raw erotic intention.

"There, happy?"

"I will be. Follow me"

Akihito followed Asami into his bedroom towards the bed only to see him press the switch to the secret room with all his S&M equipments.

Akihito held his breath, replaying the events of his last encounter into that room. He gulped at what Asami has planned for him.

"Scared?" Asami asked with amusement when he saw his boy freeze and went pale.

"Fuck no bastard, the only thing that scares me is those up above!" Akihito hissed

"Oh? We'll see." Asami said in such a sadistic tone that Akihito was ready to bolt.

As if knowing what his big mouthed pet was thinking, Asami blocked the exist. He scooped Akihito into his arms and made way to the secret room.

"No! No! Put me down! What are you planning?"

"Behave and I might let you off easy" Asami said as the door closed shut, and Akihito knew he was doomed.

After hours of fucking, bondage, sucking, etc etc etc…Akihito has collapsed on the bed, dead to the world. _Doesn't that perverted bastard have any limits? Dammit, I can't move. And where the fuck is he? Don't tell me he's back at work?_ Akihito continued to curse the bastard in his head until unconsciousness drifted in.

Akihito woke up to the sound of talking. He slowly tried to get up, but his ass and back was beyond sore. _Shit! Doesn't Asami know what being stuffed with a thick, hard, ten inch stick kills? His cock pumping in and out, hitting me just right…his hands masterly stroking me…NO NO NO! FUCK! I'm hard! What did that bastard do to me! I'm not like him, I don't have sex on my mind 24/7!_

"Asami…" Akihito whispered out under his breath as he started to touch himself. "Um..Um..Asami." he cried out

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom burst open. Wide, embarrassed, shocked hazel eyes met amused golden and brown ones.

"A..Asami! Feilong! Wha…"

"I see the kitten needs some help" Feilong chuckled

"Such a lusty boy, I see 6 hours of constant fucking wasn't enough" Asami added

Akihito stared in horror as the two men made their way towards him.

"No, no! I seriously can't take anymore! I'm gonna break!" He shouted in horror.

"But somebody's little friend seems to think differently" chuckled Asami as he begins to pinch Akihito's soft pink nibbles, making them perk up with excitement.

Feilong immediately started to work his tongue down Akihito's ear and neck. The stimulation was too much for Akihito as he was still sensitive from his last fucking with Asami.

Akihito suddenly found himself straddling Asami's face. He cried out when Asami suddenly took his length and swallowed it whole. Soon Feilong was kneeling in front of him with cock in hand. With no warning, he shoved the whole length down Akihito's throat.

Akihito started to gag at the sudden intrusion. Feilong wasn't as big as Asami, but none the less, the man was still quite big.

Akihito could feel Asami's tongue dancing around his cock while he sucked and slurped on Feilong's. Thinking he couldn't get more aroused, the blazing erotic look on Feilong's face turned him even harder, and it wasn't long until he came down Asami's throat and Feilong his. He laid on the bed between the two well built men, breathing hard. It wasn't long before he found himself pulled down on all fours between Asami's legs, his ass in the arm facing Feilong. Given no chance to recover from his latest orgasm, Asami shoved his cock into that cute small mouth.

Akihito loved the taste of Asami's cock, it was bitter sweet, and it was like a drug. Feilong's tasted spicy, it wasn't bad, but Asami's was the best. Soon, he started to suck and slurp, moving his head up and down the long length at a fast pace, his attention fully on the piece of candy in his mouth. As Akihito started to taste the precum, he felt Feilong's warm tongue rimming his red swollen hole. The sensation was overwhelming and erotic that he started sucking the cock in his mouth harder and faster. He felt Feilong's tongue enter into him as Asami started to trust into his mouth. He yelped and tried to move away, but Asami had a hand behind his head to hold him down.

"UMMMM! *COUGH COUGH*"

"Use that cute pink tongue of yours. Lick it, come on"

_Fuckin' asshole, I can't even think properly with both of you attacking me at once!_

It wasn't long after that Asami also came, forcing Akihito to drink all of him, not even leaving out a single drop. Soon after, Akihito came again in a muffed scream and both men withdrew.

As he laid breathing hard, Asami wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back and lifted his legs high and wide. Akihito didn't even have the energy to mutter the world _Stop_ as he leaned back onto Asami's chest feeling his cock head beginning to push into him. As the large length started to slide into him, Akihito whimpered and turned bright red when he remembered that Feilong was watching the whole thing. When he finally swallowed Asami whole, Feilong took his cock in hand and moved in between Akihito's legs that were held up high by Asami and positioned the head at Akihito's entrance.

Seeing what was going to happen, fear started to over take Aki, and he started to squirm and panic.

"N-no way, no fuckin way! What are you doing?" Akihito asked shaking

"You clearly can't last two rounds, and I want my turn with a conscience Akihito" Feilong smiled wickedly.

"FUCK NO! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GONNA TEAR ME! I CAN'T TAKE TWO UP MY ASS AT ONCE! ASAMI! I THOUGHT YOU DON'T LIKE IT WHEN OTHER PEOPLE TOUCH YOUR THINGS!"

"True, but double penetration sounds very appealing doesn't it?" Asami responded and tightened his hold on Akihito to stop his struggling.

As Feilong slowly pushed in his cock, sliding up against Asami's, Akihito started to scream. Asami's cock alone was too much for him, but having two thick, hard lengths inside him, he really was gonna die.

"NO NO AHHHHHHHHHH!IT HURTS!" Akihito screamed as tears started to pour out of his eyes. His ass started to tighten to try to push the intruders out. But it wasn't working, he was stretched beyond his limit. Even so, he still felt pleasure despise the sheering pain.

"Nhg...so tight. Sh sh…baby, relax, you'll feel better." Asami whispered as he ran his fingers through Akihito's soft hair. "Come on, it'll be ok, don't cry, relax"

Finally, Feilong made his way inside, right next to Asami. They gave Akihito time to adjust to the next sensation, but with two cocks squeezing so tightly together, their self-control only lasted seconds before their started to thrust up and down slowly.

"Ah…Ahhhhhh, noooo….tooo…muc.." Akihito was losing it, and losing it fast

"It's good doesn't it? You can't think anymore can you? I'll make you lose your mind" Feilong whispered as he started to pump Akihito's cock up and down

"Ah…Ah…Ah…" Akihito did not even have the strength to scream anymore. The two lengths moving inside of him and a hand touching him was all he could feel. At this point he had no idea who the owners were. He didn't even notice that he was drooling. His eyes were rolling backing into his head. He was losing sense of everything except for the pleasure he was being given.

"Ngh..Uh….Ummm" both Asami and Feilong moaned from the pleasure. With the two of them rubbing each other in a beyond tight space, it didn't take too long for them to reach their climax"

Just as Akihito was about to reach his peak, darkness drifted into him….

Akihito shot up from bed. Sweat and other fluids drenched the bed sheets. He looked over at the sleeping figure beside him. _Asami…_He got out of bed to look around and saw no Feilong. _OMG…it was just dream! Scared me shitless! Fuck Asami and his sexual needs! _Just then, he looked down and noticed that his cock and pubic hair was covered with an insane amount of semen.

Akihito ran back into the bedroom to see a half asleep Asami looking at him.

Seeing his lover panting, and wide eyed, he became concerned thinking it was another nightmare about Hong Kong.

"What's wro…"Asami begin to ask only to be cut off by a raging kitten.

"You fucked up bastard! You and your sperms can just go and die!" Akihito screamed as he stomped towards Asami and pushed him a little too hard to his surprise and Asami fell off his side of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

Akihito shocked at what he did and still fuming at Asami grabbed his clothes and ran.

**Present**

"How about you tell me what got you so agitated?" it has been 4 hours since Akihito pushed him off his own bed. He immediately mobilized his men to catch the brat tied and gagged, and a little over a hour, Akihito was on his living room's couch, hands tied behind him, begging for him to take off the cock ring that has been on for near an hour and he knew Akihito was going to explode from all the cum that has build up.

"Ahhh…haaaa…A..A drea…m"

"About…?"

"Fei..lo….ng…."

"Feilong?" Asami's eyes darkened with dangerous intent. "Feilong?" He asked in a louder tone.

"ye..s…and….AHHH"

"You dare to dream about another man while sleeping in my bed? Not to mention you actually pushed me out of my own bed. Hmmm? Akihito?" Asami's eyes were now filled with jealousy. _He had a wet dream about Feilong! Unacceptable._ Asami thought as he lifted Akihito and headed towards the bedroom.

"No..no…there's more…" Akihito tried to explain but Asami has heard enough.

Once he threw Akihito on the bed, he removed the cock ring and Akihito came immediately, squirting everywhere.

As Akihito begin to fall asleep, a sharp stink hit his butt cheeks.

"AHH! OW! DID YOU JUST SPANK ME!"

"Don't fall asleep yet brat, I need to teach you what happens when you dare dream about another man fucking you while sleeping next to me" Asami growled angrily.

When Akihito's vision adjusted, he saw all the things Asami has laid out for him and he froze in fear. _Dream come true minus the Feilong…_was his last thoughts.


End file.
